terraria_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Removed
Introduction: Terraria has been a game I've enjoyed for a very long time. With 1.1 that came out recently I've had even more fun with all the new armor and weapons and monsters and ores, I mean there's literally endlessly amounts of fun. But something seemed... different. Chapter 1: My Castle was finished, and my world was anew with the amazing features 1.1 had to offer. But my character didn't seem the same. Everytime I would kill a creature I'd always look at my character afterwards, and all I could see was me wearing my old armor... But when I turned away and looked back... the old armor was gone. Clearly I knew I was just seeing things and I went on with my casual collecting and building. When I had to go back to hell to store some things in my spare chests, I noticed something different with my hellavator...the bricks were made out of wood... and yet I remember changing them to obsidian brick a long time ago. I just thought to myself it was simply something strange that happened to my world, so I shielded it and continued on to the chests. As I was falling, "A Chill goes down your spine..." wouldn't stop appearing... After reading that I knew something was up... Chapter 2: I finally reached hell. The message stopped, and everything returned back to normal... but on my way down I couldn't help but notice the red eyes of Wraith's appear throughout the screen, and with all of this I just couldn't help but feel a need to turn around... I saw my room, it was dark, at night, even though I remember it being 4 pm just 10 minutes ago, I simply said "Terraria sure does use alot of my time..." so I turned back to the screen and saw what I had missed. I was back at my house... by my bed. It was a blood moon. Chapter 3: I quickly exited Terraria and checked the text to see what I had missed... but I stopped and looked at the clock in horror... August 22nd... 2012? I was confused and scared... so I checked my phone to see what the date was, my phone said the same thing so I thought... "wasn't it December 15th just a few minutes ago?" after fading away in thought about this, I looked back at my screen and did was I was going to do, which was check the text. A story of text, people had joined, things had happened... half a year of things had gone by, and I froze up... a chill literally went down my spine. And in horror, I began to read the text. Chapter 3 Text: "Wall of Flesh has awoken!" "Peter has been slain..." "You have been slain..." "I have joined your server..." "A horrible chill goes down your spine..." "I have left your server..." "A horrible chill goes down your spine..." "The Twins have awoken!" "A Meteorite has landed!" "The Twins have been defeated..." "You have been slain..." "I have joined your server..." "A Horrible chill goes down your spine..." "I said: Hello. Can you help me?" "A Horrible chill goes down your spine..." "A blood moon has arrived..." "I said: Can anyone help me?" "A Goblin Army is arriving from the east..." "I said: Please? I need help... it's spreading, its not real... please tell me its not real..." "Skeletron Prime has awoken..." "A Meteorite has landed!" "Your fear does not agree." "I said: Can anyone please help me! My life is on the line! Nothing can stop it... Can you call 911? Can anyone help... please!" "I have come for your soul." "A Wraith has slaughtered you into the ground." "I said: Someone's there? What is this? It almost looks like a game!" "A Wraith haunts your soul..." "I said: Please help. I don't know what to do..." *System Memory Crash...* *Restarting Computer at earlier point...* Chapter 4: I sat there... thinking "what the hell?"... I called 911... I couldn't believe any of this... my phone was out of service... probably because it's been a year. I looked at Terraria, the tree icon on my desktop was the color of Corruption. I uninstalled Terraria and turned off my computer. The second It turned off...all the lights went out...and suddenly they turned back on. I looked up from my computer and saw writing... in blood. "Can anyone help me?". A tear fell down my cheek knowing that something was about to happen. My computer randomly turned on, I saw a black screen. Suddenly Terraria started up. I was back in hell, as if nothing ever happened. But then I heard something in real life. I heard whispers... the same words kept being repeated... "Can anyone help me?"... over and over I heard the same words... I looked back at Terraria... "I have joined your server"... Chapter 5: I talked to him, I asked him what was wrong... the whispers became screams... I don't what was going on. I was scared, I was crying from fear. I heard splashs of liquid, probably blood, throughout my house. I told him this wasn't funny. all he was saying... was... "Can anyone help me?" all I did was ask the same thing over and over again. Which was who are you? But I took a different approach when he stopped replying... I said... "Are you me?" almost instantly he said "And who are you?" I said... "I'm scared... and I don't know what is happening..." he simply said... "but WHO are you?" suddenly the message "A horrible chill goes down your spine" was posted endlessly on the game. Terraria crashed... and a blue screen of death appeared... Chapter 6: Everything stopped. The gushing, the screams. everything turned black around me, and only the blue screen of death was in my eyes. I read it... I knew what was happening. The lights turned back on, and when I looked behind me... all I saw... was the words on my back wall... "Be careful of what you might remove...". I fainted, and when I woke up, I was in a mental hospital, in a Straight Jacket... and all I could think about... was what the Blue Screen of Death had said. Epilogue: This is what the Blue Screen of Death had said: Error Code: 9.T12541.43E14.5332R124209R12512A14890.090785R125421I190571A9109218 Has Caused a significant burn out in many segments of your hard drive. Now locating the Problem... ... ... ... ... ... Problem Found... Now listing files of corruption... DELETEDplayer1.plr DELETEDplayer5.plr DELETEDplayer8.plr Now listing error occurrences... ... ... ... ... ... Virus found: Now listing Virus' Caught... plr combination.hax.vir.a1351146 ... plr corruption.hax.vir.a1351146 ... plr horror.hax.vir.a1351146 ... unknown...unkown...unkown...unknown... Error ... WARNING: Virus has spread to emergency backup... ... initializing coding... ...We warned you... just because your the player... doesn't mean... you control us. We warned you. Our lives are more important than yours. We warned you... we will show you what it means to truly be... Removed...